


Bukiecik fiołków

by LaReinaDeCaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Sad and Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos
Summary: Powiedzmy, że był to mój pierwszy porządny fik, powstał w zamierzchłych czasach (2005 rok) i pewnie wtedy mijał się z kanonem. Moja własna wizja bohaterów, a i jest postać spoza kanonu.  Nadal mam sentyment do tego tworu ;)zapraszam do czytania :)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Bukiecik fiołków

**Author's Note:**

> Powiedzmy, że był to mój pierwszy porządny fik, powstał w zamierzchłych czasach (2005 rok) i pewnie wtedy mijał się z kanonem. Moja własna wizja bohaterów, a i jest postać spoza kanonu. Nadal mam sentyment do tego tworu ;)  
> zapraszam do czytania :)

Bukiecik fiołków 

Było zimne i deszczowe listopadowe popołudnie. Niebo nad Wiltshire zasnuwały szare, kłębiaste chmury. Z wysokich drzew rosnących po obu stronach ścieżki, którą szła kobieta w długim czarnym płaszczu, spadały ostatnie liście. Mocniejszy podmuch wiatru poderwał je do szalonego tańca.  
Kobieta wsunęła kaptur na głowę i przyspieszyła kroku. Szła w stronę najokazalszego domu w okolicy, który znajdował się dokładanie na końcu tej dróżki.  
Z oddali dostrzegła światła palące się w oknach starego dworu. Od lat nie była w tym miejscu, a nic się tu nie zmieniło. Te same stare dęby szumiały za domem, podwórze było tak samo uprzątnięte jak przed laty.  
Przeszła przez kutą w żelazie bramę wjazdową i znalazła się na terenie posiadłości.  
Minęło tyle lat… Tak dawno jej tu nie było. Zastanawiała się, jak ją przyjmą właściciele. W końcu uważali ją za zdrajczynię rodu. Została tu jednak zaproszona przez swoją siostrę. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego, w końcu od wielu lat nie utrzymywały ze sobą żadnego kontaktu.  
Podniosła oczy do góry i spojrzała na nieskazitelnie białą i zdobioną rzeźbami fasadę domu. Nie wiedziała, co ją czeka tam w środku, za tymi ciężkimi drzwiami z kołatką w kształcie głowy smoka. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to nie jest przypadkiem jakiś podstęp ze strony męża jej siostry.  
Pomimo tego postanowiła nie zawracać. Chwyciła za kołatkę i weszła do środka, gdy skrzat domowy otworzył jej drzwi. 

*~*~* 

Jeszcze nikomu o tym nie mówiłam. Ty będziesz pierwsza. Usiądź sobie wygodnie. Postanowiłam powiedzieć to właśnie tobie, bo wiem, że wysłuchasz mnie do końca - i że mnie zrozumiesz.  
Poczęstuj się ciasteczkiem z patery. Spróbuj, są bardzo smaczne. Te skrzaty jednak znają się na pieczeniu. Chciałabyś się napić herbaty? A, wolisz kawę, zawsze ją wolałaś. Dobrze, dostaniesz kawę, ja też się napiję. Chodź do pokoju. Wolisz zostać w salonie? Jak uważasz....  
Tu zresztą jest cieplej. Kominek jest jednak wspaniałym wynalazkiem.  
Wiesz, że Lucjusz jest w Azkabanie? Trafił tam w czerwcu po tym, jak Czarny Pan kazał mu i innym śmierciożercom odebrać przepowiednię z Departamentu Tajemnic.  
Myślisz, że moje małżeństwo z Lucjuszem zostało zawarte tylko po to, by zachować czystość czarodziejskiej krwi? Być może tak było. Dla was on był zwykłym mordercą, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie był taki zły. Widzę zdziwienie na twojej twarzy. Jak taki ktoś może nie być zły, pytasz. Odpowiem ci, on nie był żadną „maszynką do zabijania”. Po prostu uważał, że to, co robi, jest słuszne. Tak samo zresztą jak nasza siostra. Myślisz, że jest pozbawiony ludzkich uczuć? I tu się mylisz. Za chwilę dowiesz się rzeczy, o jakich wcześniej nie miałaś pojęcia. Po to cię tutaj zaprosiłam. Widzę, że już nie możesz się doczekać dalszego ciągu mojej opowieści. Powiem tylko Drewience, żeby odniosła tacę do kuchni. Za chwilę dowiesz się wszystkiego. Cierpliwości. 

*~*~* 

Jesteśmy tu same i dobrze, przynajmniej nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. Będziemy mogły w spokoju porozmawiać, tak jak to robiłyśmy wiele lat temu.  
Co ja wygaduję? Przecież zawsze lepiej dogadywałam się z Bellą – wiadomo, Ślizgonka ze Ślizgonką lepiej się zrozumie. Ty byłaś w Hufflepuffie. Nie zazdrościłam ci tego, o nie. My mieliśmy klasę i byliśmy świadomi swojej arystokratycznej przynależności. U was byli uczniowie z różnych, często typowo mugolskich rodzin. Lubiliście ich, my nimi gardziliśmy. Zwłaszcza Bella, której duma rodowa nie pozwalała na jakiekolwiek przyjaźnie z ludźmi, jak to określała, „poniżej pewnego poziomu”.  
Jestem najmłodsza z naszej trójki. Kiedy wy już byłyście w Hogwarcie i poznawałyście tajniki wiedzy czarodziejskiej, ja ciągle uczyłam się magii w domu, choć, szczerze powiedziawszy, nasi rodzice nie wywiązywali się za dobrze ze swojego obowiązku. Byli zbyt zajęci własnymi sprawami, by mi pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób i powiedzieć, co robię źle. Jak miałam dziesięć lat, omal nie wysadziłam domu w powietrze, bo nie potrafiłam przyrządzić porządnie eliksiru. Gdyby nie to, że ojciec przyszedł wcześniej z pracy, to pewnie teraz byśmy tu nie rozmawiały.  
W moim pokoju na ścianie wisiało owalne lustro w mahoniowych, bogato zdobionych ramach. Uwielbiałam się w nim przeglądać i wyobrażać sobie, że jestem najpiękniejszą dziewczynką na świecie. Matka nie pochwalała tych zabaw, uważała, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. I miała rację.  
W Hogwarcie ciężko mi było znaleźć przyjaciółkę, więc trzymałam się z Bellą, która często miała mnie dosyć. Może byłam dla niej zbyt dziecinna? Nie wiem.  
Nie miałam zdolności przywódczych Belli ani twojego charakteru. W szkole przezywali mnie „ Panna-Narcyza-Zadarty-Nos”, bo nie dostrzegałam innych. Żyłam we własnym świecie, w którym wszystko było takie jasne i proste. Nie lubiłam rzeczywistości, tego transmutowania mebli w zwierzęta, warzenia eliksirów, corocznych egzaminów i latania na miotle. Nic mi się nie podobało i byłam wiecznie niezadowolona. Naprawdę, powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie byłaś ze mną w jednym domu. Niewiele osób wytrzymywało moje kapryśnie zachowanie, bardzo często mi dokuczali. Nie przejmowałam się tym, ale z drugiej strony było mi smutno, że nie mogę znaleźć żadnej przyjaznej duszy. Większość ludzi mnie unikała.  
Zazdroszczę ci tego, że miałaś przyjaciół, że potrafiłaś się z nimi porozumieć. Tego, że byli z tobą, gdy tego potrzebowałaś. Ja nie miałam takiego szczęścia.  
Nie zmieniłabym jednak swojego życia. Gdybym teraz miała jedenaście lat i siedziała na krześle w Wielkiej Sali, Tiara Przydziału na pewno przydzieliłaby mnie do Slytherinu. Tam było i jest moje miejsce.  
Ze szkolnych przedmiotów najbardziej lubiłam Obronę Przed Czarną Magią - trochę dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę to, czyją jestem żoną, nieprawdaż? - oraz starożytne runy. Reszta była mi zupełnie obojętna, ale moje oceny końcowe były jak najbardziej przyzwoite - dzięki Belli, która nie mogła patrzeć na moje lenistwo i zaganiała mnie do roboty. Często siedziałyśmy do późnych godzin nocnych w bibliotece i wertowałyśmy opasłe tomiska w poszukiwaniu informacji potrzebnych do sprawdzianów.  
Dziwisz się, że tak o niej mówię? Cóż, Bella nie zawsze była zła. Sama wiesz o tym doskonale, bo z tobą też umiała się dogadać. Nie chcę jej bronić, bo to w końcu jej wybór, że zeszła na tę drogę, na którą zeszła. I że stała się tym, kim się stała.  
Zaczęła gardzić tobą, odkąd się dowiedziała, że wyszłaś za Teda. Ja zachowywałam się dokładnie tak samo jak ona, po raz kolejny dałam się jej zdominować. Wiesz, to dziwne, ale nigdy nie miałam własnego zdania. Tańczyłam tak, jak ona mi zagrała.  
Tylko tobą nie mogła kierować. Ani ona, ani nasi rodzice. Zostałaś przez nich uznana za zdrajczynię krwi, ale wcale się tym nie przejęłaś. Zostałyśmy wychowane tak samo, ale ty nie gardziłaś mugolami. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo ich lubiłaś.  
Przez te lata, podczas których się nie widziałyśmy, często się zastanawiałam:, czego ja ci właściwie zazdroszczę? Miałam ogromny dom i opływałam we wszystkie luksusy, ale czegoś mi do szczęścia brakowało.  
Różniłaś się ode mnie i od Belli, to fakt. Nie znaczy to wcale, że byłaś od nas gorsza. Miałaś po prostu więcej odwagi od nas, by przeciwstawić się sztywnym, arystokratycznym konwenansom.  
Może to jest ta rzecz, której tak bardzo ci zazdroszczę? 

*~*~* 

Lucjusza poznałam jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Też był w Slytherinie, tak jak ja. I również pochodził z rodu czystej krwi.  
Pewnie to skłoniło mnie do tego, by za niego wyjść. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że on mnie nie kocha. Bardziej liczyły się dla niego moje pieniądze i to, że jestem czarownicą czystej krwi, a nie jakąś szlamą. On też nie mógł na nie patrzeć. Powtarzał słowa Bellatrix:  
„ Kto to widział, żeby w takiej szkole jak Hogwart panoszyły się szlamy?”  
Gdy matka dowiedziała się, kto jest moim adoratorem, nie omieszkała zaprosić go do nas. Byliśmy tylko my i nasi rodzice. Pamiętam, że atmosfera była bardzo sztywna i napięta. Oparcie krzesła kłuło mnie w plecy, a zza otwartego okna dochodził duszący zapach jaśminu. Nie mogłam zachowywać się swobodnie i naturalnie. Udawałam, by zadowolić rodziców i całą resztę czarodziejskiej arystokracji.  
Lucjusza bardziej obchodziły moje pieniądze i to, skąd pochodzę, niż to, kim jestem. Smutne, ale tak było i nic na to nie poradzę. W wyższych sferach nie wybiera się męża. Wyboru dokonali za mnie rodzice i to wtedy, gdy byłam jeszcze zupełnie mała. Popatrz, jakie to niesprawiedliwe! Nawet męża sama sobie wybrać nie mogłam, o wszystkim decydowali oni. Staroświecki, przestarzały pogląd. A ja oczywiście musiałam się z nimi zgodzić.  
Wyszłam za niego, ślub był bardzo wystawny, matka zaprosiła wielu gości. Miałam na sobie długą kremową suknię przybraną błękitnymi różyczkami i koronkowy welon, odziedziczony po prababce. Ty nie zostałaś zaproszona na ślub. Doskonale wiesz, czemu. Próbowałam przekonać matkę, by zmieniła zdanie, ale była nieugięta. Bella, która już była żoną Rudolfa, mówiła tak samo.  
Powiem ci teraz, że wtedy brakowało mi ciebie. Ale musiałam udawać, że jestem zadowolona, w końcu wchodziłam do szlachetnego czarodziejskiego rodu Malfoyów. Najwyraźniej do końca życia będę tkwić w tych skomplikowanych koligacjach wyższych sfer.  
Lucjusz dopiero po ślubie powiedział mi, kim jest. A był, jak ci wiadomo, śmierciożercą. Tak samo jak Bella i jej mąż. Sami zeszli na tę drogę i nie mam zamiaru ich ani potępiać, ani pochwalać. To był tylko i wyłącznie ich wybór. Nie mogłam się do tego wtrącać, chociaż trochę mnie zdziwiło, że Luc nie powiedział mi tego przedtem.  
Często nie było go w domu, chodził na te swoje zebrania klubu śmierciożerców i robił wszystko, by dobrze służyć Czarnemu Panu. Jednak Bella i Rudolf byli od niego o niebo lepsi i on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
Początek naszego małżeństwa przypadł na czasy Pierwszej Wojny. Wojny pomiędzy zwolennikami Czarnego Pana a sprzymierzeńcami Albusa Dumbledore’a. Ty wtedy nie stałaś po żadnej ze stron, choć wiem, że wolałaś Albusa. On w końcu był dobrym czarodziejem. Dla was Czarny Pan to wcielenie zła. Był okrutny i żądny władzy.  
Musiałam znosić zachowanie mojego męża, jego przekonanie o tym, że postępuje słusznie. Pamiętasz, jak szesnaście lat temu, kiedy Lucjusz był na jakiejś akcji z innymi śmierciożercami, zaprosiłam cię na herbatę? Rozmowa nam się nie kleiła. Już wtedy należałyśmy do dwóch różnych światów.  
Cieszyłam się, że w domu nic nie muszę robić. Sama wiesz, że nigdy nie grzeszyłam zbytnią pracowitością. Mieliśmy w domu skrzaty domowe, które wykonywały za nas całą robotę. Traktowaliśmy ich jak niewolników. Tak zostaliśmy wychowani. Zbyt głęboko to w nas tkwiło, by móc się tego pozbyć.  
Bywały dni, w których musiałam znosić obecność innych śmierciożerców w naszym domu i ich pijackie ekscesy. Nie miałam nic przeciw nim, ale czemu musieli to robić właśnie tutaj? Czasem zdawało mi się, że są zupełnie pozbawieni taktu.  
Były chwile, w których marzyłam o tym, by stąd odejść. Albo o tym, by Lucjusz dał sobie spokój z tym służeniem Czarnemu Panu.  
Luc nie liczył się z moim zdaniem, a ja musiałam tolerować jego zachowanie. Przychodziło mi to z trudem, ale musiałam udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Nie potrafiłam się mu sprzeciwić. Często był wobec mnie zbyt brutalny, ale i tak zawsze mu wybaczałam.  
Nie było pomiędzy nami prawdziwego uczucia. Wszystko było takie sztuczne i na pokaz. Do czasu... 

*~*~* 

Uwielbiałam chwile, w których byliśmy sami. Bez Belli, Rudolfa, jego brata i całej tej reszty śmierciożerców. Wtedy przestawaliśmy udawać i zaczynaliśmy okazywać sobie prawdziwe uczucia.  
Lubiłam, kiedy brał mnie w ramiona i mówił, że mnie kocha. Te momenty, kiedy czułam jego usta na mojej szyi i dłonie w moich włosach. Te wszystkie zimowe wieczory, gdy piliśmy gorącą herbatę w tym salonie. W kominku płonął ogień, oświetlając ciepłym blaskiem nasze sylwetki i wszystkie stojące tu meble. Te poranki, kiedy budziłam się obok niego i wpatrywałam się w jego twarz. Zawsze wstawałam pierwsza, Luc lubił sobie dłużej pospać. Potrafiłam bardzo długo spoglądać na niego, gdy spał. Czułam, że przebywa gdzieś daleko i jednocześnie jest tak blisko mnie. Tak bardzo blisko...  
Wyciągałam rękę i dotykałam jego policzka – ostrożnie, żeby go nie obudzić. Mogę przysiąc, że wtedy uśmiechał się do mnie przez sen. Dziwne, prawda? Uśmiechał się, a przecież był śmierciożercą, którego nie było w stanie rozbawić nawet rzucanie Niewybaczalnych na mugoli.  
Nie wiedziałam, które oblicze Lucjusza było prawdziwe. Czy to pierwsze, które znali wszyscy – okrutnego zwolennika Czarnego Pana, czy to drugie, które znałam tylko ja – kochającego męża? Nie miałam pojęcia. 

*~*~* 

Nasz syn przyszedł na świat pewnego marcowego dnia. Pogoda była taka sama jak dziś – też padał deszcz, a stare dęby rosnące dookoła naszego dworu podobnie szumiały. Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że wtedy była wczesna wiosna, a teraz jest jesień.  
Poród był bardzo ciężki - może dlatego Lucjusz nie zgodził się, żebym miała więcej dzieci. Nie wiedziałam, czy robi to ze względu na mnie, czy dlatego, że po prostu nie chciał ich mieć. W końcu każdy mężczyzna marzy o tym, by mieć syna. Gdyby to była dziewczynka, może zachowałby się inaczej.  
Draco był podobny do ojca. Miał te same rysy twarzy, te same stalowe oczy i ten sam nos. W miarę dorastania coraz bardziej się do niego upodabniał. Ojciec chciał go wychować na swego godnego następcę. Chciał, żeby Draco, gdy dorośnie, wstąpił w szeregi śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan co prawda został pokonany przez tego całego Harry’ego Pottera, a Lucjuszowi groził Azkaban. Mąż został jednak oczyszczony z zarzutów i od tej pory musiał udawać przykładnego angielskiego czarodzieja. Wiedziałam jednak, że tęskni za tamtymi czasami, podczas których był na służbie.  
Nie trafił do więzienia między innymi dlatego, że wszystkiego się wyparł i powiedział, że działał pod wpływem Imperiusa. Zupełnie inaczej niż Bella i jej mąż. Oni uważali się za najwierniejszych popleczników Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Woleli iść do Azkabanu niż się go wyprzeć. Bella zawsze była twarda i nieugięta, ale w tamtym momencie trochę przesadziła. Nie była już tą samą osobą, co kiedyś. Bycie śmierciożerczynią bardzo ją zmieniło. Gdybym jej nie znała, mogłabym powiedzieć, że to nie jest ta sama osoba. Była taka, jaka była, ale wierzyła, że to, co robi, jest słuszne. Nigdy tego nie popierałam, ale ona nie liczyła się z moją opinią. Co tu dużo mówić, ona nie liczyła się z niczyją opinią. Może tylko Czarnego Pana.  
W miarę jak Draco dorastał, Lucjusz wpajał mu coraz to nowe zasady dotyczące tego, co mu wolno, a co nie. Pod żadnym pozorem nie mógł zadawać się z mugolskimi chłopcami z naszego hrabstwa. Zanim dostał list z Hogwartu, uczyliśmy go magii w domu. Był wyjątkowo zdolnym dzieckiem, ale zupełnie nie przykładał się do nauki. To martwiło Lucjusza, który nie mógł znieść, że jakaś dziewczyna z mugolskiej rodziny ma dużo lepsze stopnie niż jego szlachetnie urodzony syn.  
Draco został wychowany w pogardzie dla osób pochodzących z rodzin mugolskich i mieszanych. W wieku dziesięciu lat dowiedział się, że Lucjusz był śmierciożercą - i od razu zapragnął, aby go naśladować. A ja nie miałam na to wpływu, choć wolałabym, żeby Draco nie dołączał do śmierciożerców. Zresztą, kto mógł wiedzieć, czy Czarny Pan w ogóle się odrodzi, a jeśli nawet, to kiedy? 

*~*~* 

W wazoniku na parapecie znajdował się bukiecik fiołków. Ich zapach wypełniał całą moją sypialnię. Patrzyłam na nie i zastanawiałam się, kto zostawił je rano na progu. Draco? Raczej nie. On całymi dniami latał na miotle, bo chciał grać w quidditcha, kiedy już znajdzie się w Hogwarcie. Lucjusz? To było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Przy tych fiołkach nie było żadnej karteczki, od kogo one są. I to stanowiło dla mnie nie lada zagadkę. Może miałam jakiegoś tajemniczego wielbiciela, który każdej wiosny przynosił mi kwiaty? Nie mówiłam o tym mężowi, wiedziałam, że Lucjusz byłby zazdrosny o tego biedaka i mógł mu zrobić coś złego.  
Fiołki, które dostawałam od nieznanego wielbiciela, były moją tajemnicą. Tylko czasem zastanawiałam się, jak on do nas przychodzi, skoro dom jest chroniony zaklęciami, a skrzaty zostały nauczone, żeby nie otwierać obcym.  
To był mój jedyny sekret, którym nie mogłam się z nim podzielić. Poza tym nie miałam przed nim żadnych tajemnic. Byłam otwarta w przeciwieństwie do niego.  
Lucjusz był dla mnie prawdziwą zagadką, bo nie mogłam dociec, kiedy mówi prawdę, a kiedy kłamie. Ukrywał się nawet przede mną. 

*~*~* 

Lucjusz pracował w Ministerstwie Magii, ja zajmowałam się Draconem. Nasze życie upływało w miarę spokojnie, dopóki nie pojawiła się Abigail. Stało się to wtedy, gdy Draco dostał list zawiadamiający o przyjęciu go do Hogwartu. Luc nie był z tego zbyt zadowolony, bo nie mógł znieść tego, że dyrektorem tak poważnej szkoły był taki człowiek jak Albus Dumbledore. Draco miał iść do Durmstrangu, gdzie przyjmowali tylko uczniów z rodów czystej krwi. Wtedy po raz pierwszy przeciwstawiłam się mężowi. Durmstrang był zdecydowanie za daleko, w kraju, w którym jest o wiele zimniej niż tutaj. Wolałam mieć świadomość, że mój syn jest bliżej mnie. Ostatecznie Draco znalazł się w Hogwarcie. Dziś jest na szóstym roku w Slytherinie. Tam, gdzie jego rodzice.  
Wraz z listem do Dracona przyszedł jeszcze jeden do mnie. Czytając go, miałam wrażenie, że ktoś robi mi głupi kawał, lecz list miał pieczęć samego Dumbledore’a. Pisał on, że mamy się zająć dziewczynką z mugolskiego sierocińca, która w styczniu skończyła dziesięć lat. Tego było za wiele. Jak my, czarodzieje czystej krwi, mogliśmy wychowywać małą mugolkę? Nawet, jeśli ta dziewczynka miała zadatki na czarownicę, to i tak nie była to nasza sprawa.  
\- Tym razem przesadził - warknął Lucjusz, mnąc list w dłoni. Znałam ten niebezpieczny błysk w jego oku, przypomniał mi o latach, które mąż spędził w służbie Czarnego Pana. - Oszalał. Co on sobie, do licha, wyobraża? Że my, arystokraci, będziemy się opiekować pierwszą lepszą żebraczką z ulicy? Skoro on taki miłosierny, to niech ją sam przygarnie, ale od nas wara!  
Mimo wszystko w tajemnicy przed Lucjuszem wymknęłam się z domu, żeby porozmawiać z Albusem i przekazać mu decyzję męża - oczywiście, w odpowiednio złagodzonej formie. Sama nie chciałam zresztą, żeby mała z nami zamieszkała, ale nieszczególnie zależało mi na otwartym konflikcie ze starym czarodziejem. Dumbledore był osobą bardziej ugodową od Luca, istniał cień nadziei, że zrozumie moje wyjaśnienia.  
Ze starym profesorem spotkałam się w Dziurawym Kotle w Londynie. Ciasny i ciemny pub być może nie był najlepszym miejscem na tego typu spotkania, lecz nie znaleźliśmy lepszego lokalu.  
Bardzo szybko dowiedziałam się tego i owego o Abigail.  
\- Będziesz musiała to zrobić, Narcyzo – odezwał się Albus. – Widzisz, ona nie jest zwykłą mugolką. Jest czarownicą pochodzącą z twojego rodu.  
Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym on mówi. Jaka czarownica? Nie słyszałam, by w naszej rodzinie była jakaś dziesięcioletnia czarownica, która wychowuje się w domu dziecka.  
Postanowiłam, że zobaczę się z dziewczynką.  
Poszłam do tego sierocińca. Budynek z czerwonej cegły, z pęknięciami w murze wywarł na mnie przygnębiające wrażenie. Drzwi były pomalowane złuszczoną, zieloną farbą, a mosiężna gałka była mocno zaśniedziała. Zadzwoniłam do drzwi, otworzyła mi mugolska kobieta w średnim wieku. Spojrzała na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem w oczach. Ja zdecydowanie nie pasowałam do tego miejsca. Musiałam się ubrać w jakąś mugolską suknię, w której starałam wyglądać się naturalnie, ale nie za bardzo mi to wychodziło. Wąski hol był oświetlony bladym światłem elektrycznych lamp. Kobieta zaprowadziła mnie do swojego gabinetu. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu – odrapane biurko, przy nim dwa fotele, niski stolik, na którym piętrzyły się jakieś papiery, suszone kwiaty w wazonie na parapecie, tynk odpadający ze ścian. I w takich warunkach ona może pracować? Dla mnie takie coś byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Powiedziałam jej, w jakiej sprawie przyszłam i o tym, że zabieram Abigail do siebie. Dyrektorka tego przytułku kazała mi poczekać. Wyszła z gabinetu i po chwili wróciła razem z małą dziewczynką, która uśmiechała się do mnie nieśmiało zza jej pleców.  
Abigail miała gęste, proste brązowe włosy do ramion, zadarty, piegowaty nosek, wąskie, szare oczy i szerokie usta. Ubrana była w mugolskie dżinsy, wytarte na kolanach i sweterek z bałwankiem. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę ujawnić swojej prawdziwej tożsamości przy tej mugolce. Powiedziałam Abigail, że zabieram ją do siebie i że od dziś jej życie się zmieni.  
\- Pani żartuje, prawda? – zdziwiła się dziewczynka. - Nie wierzę, że ktoś zechciałby mnie jeszcze adoptować. Za duża jestem na to, mam już dziesięć lat. Pani Tifany powtarza mi, że powinnam zacząć zachowywać się jak na dziewczynkę przystało. Wszyscy mają mnie za chłopczycę. Nie przepadam za innym dziewczynkami z sierocińca. Cały czas plotkują. Wolę chłopców, zdecydowanie wolę chłopców. Można z nimi połazić po drzewach i pokopać piłkę na boisku. A pani ma syna?  
Widać było, że mała cierpi na straszliwy słowotok. Lucjuszowi na pewno to się nie spodoba, ale przyjęcie dziewczynki w nasze progi było tylko i wyłącznie moją decyzją.  
\- Owszem, mam syna – potwierdziłam. - Jest o rok starszy od ciebie.  
Nie powiedziałam jej, że z Draconem nie będzie mogła kopać piłki. Lucjusz nie uznawał niemagicznych sportów.  
Kierowniczkę sierocińca na moją prośbę potraktowano porządnym Obliviate. Stało się to tydzień po tym, jak spotkałam małą po raz pierwszy. Podpisanie wszystkich niezbędnych dokumentów poszło nadzwyczaj szybko.  
Kierowniczka przytułku musiała zapomnieć o tym, że kiedykolwiek znała dziewczynkę o imieniu Abigail.  
Mała nie miała zaufania do obcych, ale było widać, że cieszy się z opuszczenia sierocińca. Wcale się jej nie dziwiłam. Po krótkiej podróży przez kominki - dziewczynka nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, przecież robiła to pierwszy raz w życiu - znalazłyśmy się w salonie dworu Malfoyów. W ten sposób Abigail zjawiła się w naszych progach.  
O Abigail można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, że biega szybciej niż wszyscy chłopcy z Wiltshire, że doskonale trafia do celu - kiedyś mieliśmy wybite wszystkie szyby w oknach salonu - że znakomicie chodzi po drzewach i że interesuje się starożytnymi runami.  
Nie dało się o niej powiedzieć tylko jednej rzeczy. Mianowicie tego, że jest podobna do swoich rodziców.  
Abigail była córką Bellatrix i Rudolfa. Nie wierzysz mi? Cóż, ja też nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. To było takie zupełnie niespodziewane. Oni i dziecko...  
Nie wierzyłam w to, nawet wtedy, gdy poznałam Abigail. Rodzice oddali ją do sierocińca. Uważali pewnie, że mała będzie im przeszkadzać w karierze śmierciożerców. Dziewczynka urodziła się w styczniu, a parę miesięcy później Bellę i Rudolfa uwięziono w Azkabanie.  
Opowiedziałam Abigail o naszym świecie, ale dziewczynka przez długi czas nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że jest czarownicą. Po prostu wcześniej nie miała pojęcia, kim jest, a i nikt jej tego nie raczył powiedzieć.  
Lucjusz zgodził się na to, by mała została u nas, kiedy się dowiedział, kim ona jest. Ciężko nam było się przyzwyczaić do myśli, ze nic nie wiedzieliśmy o córce Belli i Rudolfa.  
Abigail nie wiedziała, że u nas posiłki podaje Zgredek, nasz skrzat domowy. Skrzat zachował się w stosunku do niej co najmniej dziwnie. Najpierw padł przed zaskoczoną dziewczynką plackiem, potem zaczął przeklinać Lucjusza i jednocześnie walić głową w blat stołu. Abigail przypatrywała się temu z niemałym zdziwieniem. To było jej pierwsze w życiu spotkanie z domowym skrzatem.  
Podczas kolacji siedzieliśmy wszyscy czworo w salonie, a Luc co chwilę poganiał Zgredka, by ten przynosił nam różne potrawy. Zauważyłam, że mała je tak, jakby od dawna nic nie miała w ustach. Czyżby tam, w sierocińcu ją głodzili?  
Siedziała sztywno wyprostowana i patrzyła to na mnie, to na Lucjusza swoimi szarymi oczami. Draco spoglądał na nią krzywo. Ani on, ani Lucjusz nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu sprawy. Mój mąż nie wiedział, kim jest Abigail. Pomimo tego odnosił się do niej z rezerwą. Nie było w niej niczego z jej rodziców. Może była zbyt młoda, żeby być taka sama jak oni?  
\- To jest porządny dom czarodziejskiej arystokracji – zaczął Lucjusz po skończonej kolacji. – Dlatego musimy sobie wyjaśnić parę spraw, młoda damo. Po pierwsze masz się do mnie zwracać „panie Malfoy”, a do mojej żony „pani Malfoy”. Do Dracona możesz mówić po imieniu, jeśli to mu nie będzie przeszkadzać - mój syn pokazał na migi, że nie będzie. - Nie wolno ci chodzić samej nocami po domu. Żadnych zakazanych eliksirów warzonych w łazience, żadnego latania na miotle w pokojach, czytania książek z biblioteki, prócz tych, które ci polecimy. Żadnego zadawania się z mugolami. Musisz szanować swoją krew. Żadnych samotnych wypraw do pobliskich lasów, żadnego…  
Dziewczynka słuchała tego wszystkiego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.  
\- Przepraszam, czy będę mogła iść spać, panie Malfoy? – spytała swoim miłym głosem. – Jestem bardzo zmęczona.  
Lucjusz zaprowadził ją do pokoju, w którym miała spać. Dziewczynka chłonęła każdy szczegół swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami. Puszysty, czerwony dywan, ogromne łóżko z ozdobną kapą i mnóstwem porozrzucanych na nim poduszek, rzeźbioną szafę, stolik pod oknem.  
Usiadła na łóżku i odezwała się do mojego męża.  
\- Przepraszam, panie Malfoy. Gdzie są moje rzeczy?  
Lucjusz machnął różdżką i otworzył szafę. Oczom Abigail ukazało się wnętrze szafy wypełnione jej starymi ubraniami i nowymi szatami, które kupiłam na Pokątnej. I tu tyrada Lucjusza zaczęła się od początku.  
\- Żadnego wyskakiwania przez okno, żadnego przynoszenia zwierząt, lub nieznanych ci roślin do domu, żadnego słuchania radia na cały regulator, gdy jestem zmęczony, żadnego dokuczania Draconowi, zrozumiano?  
Abigail nic nie odpowiedziała, bo zasnęła. Zwinęła się na nieposłanym łóżku jak kot, wsunęła prawą dłoń pod policzek, a lewa dyndała gdzieś na krawędzi łóżka.  
Przypatrywałam się całemu zajściu zza uchylonych drzwi i czyniłam to z pewnym rozbawieniem. Skinęłam na Lucjusza dłonią, by podszedł do mnie. Musieliśmy omówić kwestię dalszego pobytu Abigail u nas. No i sprawę jej edukacji. Chciałam, żeby mała poszła w przyszłym roku do Hogwartu. Lucjusz postanowił bez mojej wiedzy załatwić sobie możliwość wizyty w Azkabanie. Chciał wypytać Bellę, co ma zrobić z jej córką.  
Lucjusz z trudem otrzymał w Ministerstwie Magii zgodę na widzenie się z Bellą i Rudolfem w Azkabanie. Szedł tam w wyjątkowo paskudnym humorze, który znacznie mu się pogorszył po powrocie. Od progu zaczął krzyczeć, że Bella do reszty zwariowała, bo przez cały czas jego wizyty mówiła tylko o Czarnym Panu. Zapytana o córkę, zamilkła na moment, ale potem powiedziała, że musiała się jej pozbyć. Ponoć była pewna, że Gayla nie żyje, ale gdy dowiedziała się prawdy od Luca, powiedziała mu, że mamy się zająć jej córką. Nie powiedziała jasno, co mamy robić, ale wspomniała, że nie chce, aby dziewczynka uczyła się w szkole Albusa Dumbledore’a. Rudolf wcale się nie odzywał i Luc nie wiedział czemu. Czy dlatego, że córka nic go nie obchodziła, czy dlatego, że nie chciał wszczynać kłótni z Bellą pod okiem strażników Azkabanu. Fakt, Rudo zawsze był pantoflarzem. To Bella grała pierwsze skrzypce w ich związku. Rudolf miał niewiele do powiedzenia. I pewnie dlatego nie przerywał, jak Bellatrix rozmawiała z Lucjuszem. Luc po wizycie w Azkabanie przez parę dni nie mógł dojść do siebie. To pewne z powodu atmosfery panującej w tamtym miejscu. Zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, co dalej robić z córką Lestrange’ów, bo jej rodzice nie dali żadnych konkretnych wskazówek. Lucjusz postanowił, że załatwi jej prywatnych nauczycieli.  
Abigail ostatecznie nie poszła do Hogwartu. 

*~*~* 

Obowiązek powiedzenia Abigail prawdy o jej rodzicach spadł na moje barki. Lucjusz z jakichś nieznanych mi wtedy powodów wolał nie podejmować tego tematu. Dziewczynka przebywała u nas już kilka miesięcy – był lipiec, w dodatku wyjątkowo upalny - w powietrzu bzykały setki pszczół, kwiaty w naszym ogrodzie więdły, a ziemia była popękana z gorąca.  
Abigail również źle się czuła podczas upału, bolała ją głowa. Nie mogłam jej tego powiedzieć, kiedy się tak czuła. Postanowiłam poczekać, aż pogoda się zmieni, chociaż raczej się na to nie zanosiło. Aura zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi na nasze usilne błagania.  
Pewnego dnia pod koniec lipca powietrze było tak duszne, że nawet ja zostałam w domu. Było czuć, że zbliża się burza. Wiatr targał gałęziami drzew, które rosły wokół naszego dworu, a niebo pociemniało. Zaczęła się gwałtowna ulewa, ciężkie krople deszczu rozbijały się o dach i blaszane parapety.  
Abigail siedziała w fotelu przed kominkiem i czytała Transmutację dla początkujących.  
\- Kiedy będę mogła zmieniać ptaki w kryształowe puchary, pani Malfoy? – spytała, kiedy weszłam do salonu.  
\- Nie mów do mnie pani Malfoy – poprosiłam. - Czuję się wtedy bardzo staro, a przecież jestem dość młoda. Co do zmieniania, będziesz musiała poczekać. Od razu ci to nie wyjdzie.  
Lucjusz początkowo obawiał się, że dziewczynka może nie mieć żadnych zdolności magicznych, a wtedy musielibyśmy ją odesłać z powrotem do sierocińca. Okazało się jednak, że podstawowe zaklęcia opanowała nadzwyczaj szybko, jak na osobę, która przez dziesięć lat swego życia nie miała do czynienia z czarami.  
Draco również szybko się z nią zaprzyjaźnił, ale zawsze patrzył na nią trochę z góry. Z pozycji szanującego się czarodziejskiego arystokraty. Abigail też była arystokratką i oczywiście nie miała o tym pojęcia. Dopóki jej nie powiedziałam.  
Stwierdziłam, że historię swojej rodziny powinna zacząć poznawać od naszego rodowego gobelinu. Zaprowadziłam małą do pokoju na górze, gdzie wisiał ten gobelin. Na białej ścianie prócz niego znajdował się jeszcze obraz przedstawiający bladą, widmową dziewczynę włócząca się nocą po bagnach. Wzrok Abigail po wejściu do pokoju nie padł na tkaninę pełną wyhaftowanych imion i nazwisk i plączących się złotych nici, tylko na to malowidło. Obraz działał na mnie bardzo przygnębiająco, ale Lucjusz nie pozwolił zdejmować go ze ściany. Była to jakaś rodzinna pamiątka. Podobno po jego prababce.  
Zauważyłam, że Abigail wykazuje dziwne zainteresowanie bagiennymi stworami i roślinami. Wiosną potrafiła całe długie godziny spędzać na samotnych wędrówkach po okolicznych lasach i bagnach. Sama dobrze wiesz, że jest to niebezpieczne zajęcie i wiele osób, które zapuściły się w tamte rejony, już stamtąd nie wracały. Tymczasem ona, nie dość że się po nich włóczyła, to jeszcze przynosiła stamtąd mnóstwo zielska, z którego plotła wianki i które zaśmiecało nasze pokoje. Skrzaty miały co sprzątać. Zdarzało jej się również, mimo że jej zabroniliśmy, przynosić do domu węże i jaszczurki. Uwierz mi, że widok zaskrońca w twoim łóżku to nic przyjemnego. Do dziś nie mogę się otrząsnąć po tym, jak Draco jednego o mało nie rozdeptał. Myślałam, że Luc odeśle Gaylę do sierocińca, na szczęście do tego nie doszło. Dziewczynka lubiła przyrodę i wędrówki po lasach bardziej od przebywania z nami.  
Miała zresztą sporo szczęścia, bo zawsze wracała cała ze swoich wypraw. Zdarzały się jej wprawdzie zadrapania na rękach czy przemoczone nogi, ale najważniejsze, że była zadowolona. Lucjusz w końcu pogodził się z jej wyprawami, ale zastrzegł, że od września będzie miała zakaz.  
\- Przecież ja mam dopiero dziesięć lat, panie Malfoy – powiedziała, a jej szare oczy błyszczały. - Draco mi powiedział, że do Hogwartu idzie się dopiero, jak ma się jedenaście lat. I przedtem dostaje się jakiś list. Nawet pokazał mi swój. Ja jeszcze żadnego nie dostałam, a też tam pójdę, prawda?  
Pamiętam, że wtedy Lucjusz odpowiedział jej wymijająco i kazał sobie nie przeszkadzać. Już wtedy wiedzieliśmy, że dziewczynka nie pójdzie do Hogwartu. Słowo Belli było dla mojego męża świętością. No i dla mnie też. Cieszyłam się, że będę mogła mieć ją tylko dla siebie. Nienawidziłam przebywać w domu samotnie. Do dziś za tym nie przepadam.  
\- Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - zapytała nieoczekiwanie, wskazując ręką na obraz.  
\- Nie wiem – odparłam – to obraz, który Lucjusz odziedziczył po swojej prababce. Wisi tu od wielu lat. Nie znamy jej imienia. Bardziej przypomina jakąś zjawę z przeszłości…  
\- … albo ducha – wpadła mi w słowo Abigail. - Wygląda tak, jakby do końca świata miała się włóczyć po tym bagnie.  
Wzdrygnęła się.  
\- Podoba mi się, ale wygląda upiornie. Czy nie została na niego przypadkiem rzucona klątwa?  
\- Co? – zdziwiłam się. - O czym ty mówisz? Skąd o tym wiesz?  
\- Cóż – odparła dziewczynka z tajemniczym uśmiechem – z książek można wyczytać różne ciekawe rzeczy. Zwłaszcza z tych, które poleca mi pan Malfoy. Po ich pierwszym przeczytaniu nie mogłam spać przez trzy noce z rzędu, bo przestraszyłam się, że ktoś może mi wsypać wolno działającą truciznę do herbaty - albo że rzuci na mnie urok, a ja nie będę o tym wiedzieć. Teraz uważam, że jest to bardzo interesujące, prawda, pani Malfoy?  
Postanowiłam porozmawiać z mężem przy najbliższej stosownej ku temu okazji. Był zupełnie nieodpowiedzialny dając jej do czytania takie książki. Wystraszył ją i nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. To takie do niego podobne… Musiałam coś z tym zrobić.  
\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie tytułowała mnie panią Malfoy. Siadaj.  
Nadeszła chwila prawdy dla Abigail. I ciężka próba dla mnie. Wyobraź sobie, że masz powiedzieć miłej dziewczynce coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego jej rodzicach. Czy dałabyś radę? A ja musiałam to zrobić. Musiałam jej powiedzieć, że jej rodzice byli tacy, jacy byli, i że siedzieli tam, gdzie siedzieli.  
Abigail usiadła w fotelu obitym czerwonym aksamitem i oparła łokcie na drewnianych, rzeźbionych poręczach. Jej wzrok akurat padał na nasz gobelin wiszący na ścianie. Pozwoliłam, by popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a potem rozpoczęłam rozmowę.  
\- Czy wiesz, kim są twoi rodzice? - spytałam najostrożniej jak umiałam.  
\- A co mnie obchodzą moi rodzice? - odpowiedziała mi ostro pytaniem na pytanie. - Pewnie to jacyś pijacy, albo nie daj Boże złodzieje. Pani Tifany mi powiedziała, że zostałam znaleziona przed schodami sierocińca, z którego mnie pani zabrała, pani Malfoy. Był styczeń i podobno w tamtym roku spadło mnóstwo śniegu… Ciężko zachorowałam na zapalenie płuc. Pani Tifany powiedziała mi, że ledwie mnie odratowano. Byłam jedną nogą na tamtym świecie. Wolę nie myśleć o tym, jaką podłą żmiją musi być moja matka. Zostawić własne dziecko na mrozie! Przecież mogłam przez nią zginąć! – W oczach Abigail pojawiły się łzy. - Nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Ani z matką, ani z ojcem.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, Abigail - powiedziałam. - Znałam twoją matkę.  
\- Słucham? - dziewczynka szybko przetarła oczy i spojrzała w moją stronę. - O czym pani mówi?  
\- Popatrz na ten gobelin - pokazałam jej tkaninę wiszącą na ścianie. - To ci powinno wiele wyjaśnić.  
Abigail wstała z fotela i podeszła do ściany. W milczeniu przypatrywała się drzewu genealogicznemu rodziny Blacków. Na samym dole byłyśmy my. To znaczy ja i Bella, bez ciebie.  
\- Bellatrix Black Lestrange – przeczytała napis wyhaftowany złotą nicią, po czym odwróciła się w moją stronę. - Lestrange. Ma takie samo nazwisko jak ja. Czy ona jest moją matką?  
\- Niestety tak – odparłam – to ona. Popatrz jeszcze na ten gobelin. Może znajdziesz coś interesującego?  
Posłusznie obróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła od nowa przypatrywać się tkaninie.  
\- Pani też tu jest, obok niej. Narcyza Malfoy, z domu Black. A w środku pomiędzy wami jest jakaś wypalona dziurka. Co to ma oznaczać?  
\- W tym miejscu była nasza siostra Andromeda, która zdradziła swój ród. Nie ma jej tu, jak widzisz.  
\- Co to znaczy, że zdradziła swój ród? - zaciekawiła się dziewczynka. Widać było po niej, że chce zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko uniknąć rozmowy o swoich rodzicach. Jednakże musiałyśmy ją odbyć. Prędzej czy później, mała powinna była dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.  
\- Wyszła za mąż za czarodzieja z mugolskiej rodziny – wyjaśniłam krótko.- My, szanujące się czarownice, bierzemy sobie za mężów wyłącznie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Zapamiętaj to sobie, moja mała.  
Dziewczynka rzuciła okiem na gobelin.  
\- Regulus Black, nie żyje. A obok niego następna wypalona dziura. Coś sporo tych dziur tu jest.  
\- Na razie zauważyłaś zaledwie dwie – powiedziałam.- Tam powinien być jego brat Syriusz, ale też zdradził. Teraz siedzi w Azkabanie za morderstwo. Razem z twoimi rodzicami.  
Oczy Abigail zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Odeszła parę kroków od ściany.  
\- Widzę, że pochodzę z przestępczej rodziny – rzekła szczerze. - Rodzice kryminaliści, wujek to pewnie bezwzględny morderca, nieźle trafiłam, nie ma co. Pani jest niby inna. Tylko że ciągle się boję, że stanę się podobna do nich, a tego nie chciałabym za nic w świecie.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie – powiedziałam łagodnie, choć po minie Abigail było widać, że jest niemile zaskoczona prawdą o swoich rodzicach. I to na dodatek nie całą prawdą. Nie znała jeszcze najgorszego. - Nasza rodzina wcale nie jest przestępcza, jak to określiłaś. Po prostu od wieków szanowaliśmy swoją czarodziejską krew.  
\- Ale czemu nie lubicie mugoli? - zdziwiła się Abigail.- Przecież oni są w porządku, w końcu przez dziesięć lat mieszkałam wśród nich i nie miałam pojęcia o tym, że na świecie są czarodzieje. Myślałam, że to tylko bajki dla grzecznych dziewczynek. Oczywiście nie wszyscy byli dla mnie mili. Zdaje się, że i tu i tam zdarzają się bardziej i mniej porządni ludzie, prawda, pani Malfoy? Lubię ich, ale bardzo chcę zostać tutaj z wami. Chyba nie oddacie mnie do sierocińca, co?  
\- Zostaniesz u nas aż do pełnoletności. Nie pójdziesz do Hogwartu, bo tak zażyczyli sobie twoi rodzice.  
\- Pani się słucha kryminalistów? - zdziwiła się dziewczynka. – Wygląda pani na taką, która ma własne zdanie.  
\- Moje zdanie nie ma tu nic do rzeczy – odparłam jej. Abigail mimo swoich dziesięciu lat już była indywidualistką. Momentami aż się bałam, co będzie, jak dorośnie. Czy stanie się podobna do Belli? Póki co, nic na to nie wskazywało, ale przecież ludzie się zmieniają. – I nie nazywaj swoich rodziców kryminalistami. Nie są nimi, tylko śmierciożercami.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, kim oni są – powiedziała dziewczynka zdecydowanie, okręcając końcówkę jednego z warkoczy wokół palca. – Nie chcę o nich słyszeć.  
Kiedy Abigail mówiła o swoich rodzicach, w jej oczach pojawiał się dziwny i trudny do zdefiniowania wyraz. Lucjusz później mi powiedział, że tak samo wyglądała Bellatrix, gdy rzucała na kogoś zaklęcie Cruciatus.  
Zdecydowanie, takie spojrzenie nie było normalne u dziesięcioletniej dziewczynki. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że mała nie zamierza upodobnić się do matki. I całe szczęście.  
Tym bardziej, że musiałam jej powiedzieć, dlaczego właściwie Bellatrix i Rudolf znaleźli się w Azkabanie. Temat był bardzo drażliwy, a ja starałam się zachować wystarczająco delikatnie i chyba przesadziłam. Wyjaśniłam jej to mocno oględnie. Ale w końcu małe dziewczynki nie powinny słuchać o takich strasznych rzeczach jak tortury na niewinnych ludziach!  
Abigail wysłuchała tego wyjątkowo spokojnie i ani razu mi nie przerwała. To było do niej niepodobne, bo zwykle wtrącała się do wszystkiego. Nie odzywała się, kiedy skończyłam mówić - siedziała na fotelu z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Zaskoczyło mnie to zachowanie, bo zwykle była bardzo żywa i nie milkła ani na chwilę.  
Podeszłam do niej i spytałam, co się stało.  
\- Pani nie jest taka jak oni – powiedziała cicho i pociągnęła nosem. – To dziwne, że ta cała Bella jest pani siostrą. Ja wiem, że pani nigdy by nie zrobiła czegoś takiego jak ona. Pani jest inna, pani Narcyzo… I mam pytanie.  
\- Tak?  
\- A nie pogniewa się pani na mnie? – spytała, cały czas pochlipując. – Chcę zapytać, czy mogę nazywać panią swoją ciocią? W końcu jest nią pani, prawda?  
Co miałam robić? Abigail miała rację, a ja zdążyłam się do niej przyzwyczaić. Była miłą dziewczynką i chyba tęskniła za prawdziwą rodziną. Niech Drętwota trzaśnie Lucjusza z jego żałosnymi pomysłami wychowawczymi! Cóż, w końcu to ja byłam kobietą. Zakołatały we mnie jakieś resztki macierzyńskiego instynktu.  
\- Oczywiście - powiedziałam krótko, może zbyt sucho i oficjalnie. Małej jednak to najwyraźniej wystarczyło.  
\- Och, pani Mal... Ciociu – załkała i zarzuciła swoje rączki na moją szyję. - Tak się cieszę, że się zgodziłaś. Teraz pozostało mi tylko przekonać pana Lucjusza. Wiem, że z nim będzie trudniej, ale wierzę, że też się zgodzi. W końcu jesteśmy rodziną, prawda? 

*~*~* 

Gayla należała do pilnych uczennic, chociaż trudno było jej się skupić na wyznaczonym zadaniu. Kiedy miała się uczyć transmutacji, nachodziła ją ochota na przyrządzanie eliksirów, a gdy trzeba było zajmować się historią magii, ona myślała o zielarstwie. Widać było, że dziewczynka jest bardzo zainteresowana tym przedmiotem, a świadczyły o tym choćby niewiarygodne ilości roślin, które przynosiła do domu wbrew zakazowi Lucjusza.  
Dziewczynka pomimo swoich ukończonych w styczniu jedenastu lat wcale nie bała się mojego męża. Pomyśl tylko, strach przed nim odczuwały osoby znacznie starsze i poważniejsze od niej! Był w końcu śmierciożercą. Minister uważał wprawdzie, że Luc jest mu całkowicie oddany, ale ja wiedziałam, że czeka na odrodzenie Czarnego Pana. Tak samo jak nasza siostra.  
Abigail po naszej pamiętnej rozmowie na temat gobelinu rzadko pytała o swoich rodziców. Luc zresztą też nie odwiedzał Belli. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż wyprawy do Azkabanu i rozmowy z nią o jej córce. Praca w Ministerstwie bardzo go absorbowała. Wracał do domu późnym wieczorem, jadł samotnie kolacje i nie odzywał się do mnie ani słowem. Miał jakieś kłopoty, chyba w pracy.. Nie wiem, bo nic mi nie mówił. Czemu musiał być taki skryty? Martwiłam się o niego, ale nie mogłam mu pomóc. Merlinie! Wyszłam za tajemniczego człowieka, który nie chciał się dzielić ze mną swoimi problemami. Może myślał, że sam je rozwiąże?  
Czułam, jak powoli oddalamy się do siebie, jak stajemy się sobie obcy. Bałam się, że pewnego dnia obudzę się i stwierdzę, że nic do niego nie czuję, że nasza miłość już się wypaliła. Nie chciałam tego i nie mogłam do tego dopuścić. Przeżyliśmy tyle lat we względnym szczęściu. Może nie zawsze było różowo, ale potrafiliśmy się porozumieć. To on był pierwszym mężczyzną, którego pokochałam.  
Teraz jest w Azkabanie, nawet nie wiem, kiedy stamtąd wyjdzie - czy w ogóle wyjdzie. A co będzie, jeśli nie wróci? Jeśli zostanę sama? Nie patrz tak na mnie, Andra. Powinnaś mnie lepiej rozumieć! Brakuje mi go. Wiem, że nie wyglądaliśmy może na dobraną parę, ale i tak za nim tęsknię. Nie mogę znaleźć sobie miejsca bez niego. Jest mi ciężko, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Brakuje mi tych dni, które wspólnie przeżyliśmy... Nie myślałam, że do tego dojdzie. Taki człowiek, taki daleki, obcy i jednocześnie bardzo bliski. To, co odeszło, już nie wróci - ale nie chcę być tu sama. Nic na to nie poradzę. Nie wiem, czy będzie tak jak dawniej. Nie wiem, Andra. Ale dopiero teraz rozumiem, że naprawdę go kocham. 

*~*~* 

Strumyk, nad który tak często chodzili Gayla z Draconem, błyszczał w słońcu. Drzewa w dzikim sadzie, który został zasadzony przed lasem przez jakiegoś farmera wiele lat temu, pokrywały się białymi i bladoróżowymi pączkami. W słodko pachnącym powietrzu krążyły kolorowe motyle. Gayla uwielbiała chodzić do opuszczonego sadu, wspinać się na drzewa i wdychać zapach kwitnących jabłoni.  
Lucjuszowi nie uśmiechało się to, że został wyciągnięty z domu i zmuszony do pójścia na piknik. Nie mógł tego ścierpieć, ale w końcu się zgodził - i szedł obok Gayli ze strasznie ponurą miną. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałaś!  
\- Abigail, czemu ty musiałaś nas wyciągać nad ten strumień? Nie mam przyjemności siedzieć na pikniku jak pierwszy lepszy mugol. Skoro tak bardzo ci się tu podoba, to chodź, ale nie zmuszaj innych do tego. Zrozum wreszcie, że nie wszyscy lubią się babrać w ziemi jak ty - spojrzał na nią z ukosa.  
\- Ja lubię chodzić po lasach, jakby pan nie zauważył, panie Malfoy. Niby w ogrodzie też jesteśmy na świeżym powietrzu, ale to nie jest to samo. Zdecydowanie nie jest! Raz na rok można iść, prawda? Jakoś jeszcze nic mi się nie stało. I często się zastanawiam, czemu. W końcu ciocia mi mówiła, że te bagna są bardzo zdradliwe. Może mam szczęście, jak pan myśli? I chciałam, żeby ten piknik był nad strumieniem... Tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz, proszę!  
Abigail była dojrzała jak na swoje dwanaście lat, lubiła przebywać w samotności, ale też przepadała za moim towarzystwem. Latem włóczyła się po lasach z Draconem, a przez pozostałą część roku uczyła się zaklęć. Nauczyciele mówili, że jest bardzo zdolna, ale bardzo często popadała w zamyślenie i robiła komiczne błędy. Dwunastoletnia Abigail nie przypominała tej małej, nieśmiałej dziewczynki, którą zabrałam z sierocińca. Chodziła teraz w czarnych i zielonych szatach, na długich rozpuszczonych włosach nosiła wianki z kwiatów, a w uszy wpinała srebrne kolczyki, które dostała ode mnie na urodziny.  
To ona wpadła na pomysł zorganizowania tego pikniku. Przekonanie Lucjusza, żeby się zgodził, zajęły jej całe dwa tygodnie, ale w końcu udało się jej to. Draco akurat miał ferie wielkanocne i wrócił z Hogwartu na parę dni do domu. Nauczyciele Gayli również postanowili odpocząć od szalonych wybryków dziewczyny i zrobili sobie wolne.  
Nad strumieniem rozstawiliśmy stół i krzesła. Abigail chciała co prawda, żebyśmy po prostu usiedli na kocu, jak to zwykle się robi na piknikach, ale mój mąż nie zgodził się na to.  
\- Jak to wygląda, panie Malfoy – powiedziała dziewczynka, z powątpiewaniem wpatrując się w ratanowe meble stojące na trawie. – Równie dobrze moglibyśmy je rozstawić w naszym ogrodzie. Na to samo by wyszło. Ja chciałam, żeby to był prawdziwy piknik.  
\- Zdaje mi się, że to ja mam głos decydujący w tej rodzinie, a nie ty, moja panno – powiedział Lucjusz surowo. - Przestań się odzywać, gdy nie jesteś pytana. Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, a odeślę cię z powrotem do sierocińca i Narcyza nie będzie mieć nic do gadania.  
\- Nie ma mowy o żadnym sierocińcu! - krzyknęła dziewczynka histerycznie. - Ja już tam nie wrócę i poza tym sierotą nie jestem. Wiem, że rodzice są kryminalistami, ale jeszcze żyją. Tylko szkoda, że za to codziennie muszę patrzeć na pana, panie Malfoy! Przecież pan nawet nie wie, jak było w tym cholernym sierocińcu!  
\- Lucjuszu – odezwałam się do niego i położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu – daj jej spokój, proszę. Przecież nie zrobiła nic złego. Mógłbyś na nią nie krzyczeć chociaż ten jeden raz.  
Tym razem mój urok okazał się nieskuteczny. Poczułam, jak ciągnie mnie za rękę i zrozumiałam, że muszę iść za nim. Zdążyłam tylko powiedzieć dzieciom, aby na nas poczekały, zanim oddaliliśmy się ku ciemnej ścianie lasu. Lucjusz zatrzymał się pod jakąś sosną, przez cały czas nie wypuszczając mojej dłoni, która powoli zaczynała mi drętwieć.  
\- Puść mnie, to boli – syknęłam ze złością. Nic nie powiedział, tylko mocniej wykręcił mi rękę.  
\- To miało boleć – warknął. - Tę dziewczynę trzeba będzie odesłać tam, skąd przyszła. Taka smarkata, a wtrąca się do wszystkiego. Dziwię się, że jej na to pozwalasz. Ja tu jestem panem domu, a nie ona ani nie ty. Ta twoja wspaniała Abigail zupełnie nie liczy się z moim zdaniem. We wszystko wtyka ten swój piegowaty nos. Nie pozwoliłem jej znosić tego zielska do dworu, a ona i tak to robi. Nie miała słuchać głośno radia, a słucha. I jeszcze ma czelność zwracać uwagę starszym od siebie. Dawno nie widziałem tak impertynenckiej dziewczyny. Aż się dziwię, że jej na to wszystko pozwalasz, ale to się skończy...  
\- Przestań o niej mówić, że jest bezczelna - przerwałam mu. - Sam nie jesteś lepszy. Ona przynajmniej jest grzeczna i posłuszna, czego niestety nie można powiedzieć o naszym synu. Przez cały czas przychodzą na niego skargi ze szkoły. Trzeba było go też wychować, skoro tak się na tym znasz. Ale nie, jego lepiej rozpieszczać, prawda?  
Wiedziałam, że trochę przesadziłam, ale musiałam to powiedzieć. Poczułam, jak popycha mnie na drzewo i wolno osunęłam się po pniu. W tej chwili nie obchodziło mnie to, że pobrudzę sobie szatę siedząc na ziemi pod tą sosną. Lucjusz odsunął się ode mnie. Przynajmniej mogłam rozmasować zdrętwiałą rękę. Siedziałam pod drzewem, wściekła na Luca jak rzadko kiedy, Jak on śmiał tak mnie potraktować? Co on sobie wyobraża, na węże Salazara? Myśli, że mu wszystko wolno. O nie! Nie mogłam przecież pozwolić, żeby mnie obrażał. I żeby tak traktował Gaylę - w końcu dziewczynka nic mu nie zrobiła. Mogłam zrozumieć, że może być wściekły i rozdrażniony, ale żeby zaraz wyładowywać się na innych? No tak, to było do niego podobne. Postanowiłam, że na razie nie wrócę nad strumyk.  
Podniosłam się z ziemi i ruszyłam w głąb lasu. Lucjusz nawet nie zauważył mojego odejścia. Świetnie to świadczyło o jego stosunku do mnie! Nawet nie próbował mnie zatrzymywać, nie powiedział, żebym została. Po prostu nie zrobił nic.  
"Skoro tak, świetnie! On też mnie nie obchodzi!" – pomyślałam, gdy szłam jedną z leśnych ścieżek, pewnie dobrze znaną Gayli.  
Sosny rosnące na początku lasu wkrótce się skończyły i weszłam pomiędzy szumiące dęby i buki. Tu ziemia była bardziej bagnista, miejsce było mocno zacienione. Promyki słońca nie przebijały się przez gęste korony drzew liściastych. Rosło tu całe mnóstwo paproci bardzo podobnych do tych, które Gayla zasadziła w naszym ogrodzie, ale tamte bardzo szybko zwiędły - nie tak jak te tutaj, w lesie.  
Podeszłam do jakiegoś zwalonego przez wichurę pnia i usiadłam na nim. Wpatrywałam się w korony drzew i w błękitne niebo nad moją głową. Zrozumiałam, czemu Abigail tak lubi chodzić po lasach. Tu było tak cicho i spokojnie. Nareszcie mogłam wszystko przemyśleć.  
Nie chciałam na razie do nich wracać. Potrzebowałam chwili spokoju i wyciszenia. A las mógł mi to dać. Pragnęłam odpocząć od Gayli i Luca. Choćby przez moment. Mój gniew zaczął powoli mijać, chyba nikt nie mógłby być długo zdenerwowany w tak słoneczny dzień. Wstałam z pnia i poszłam dalej, w głąb lasu...  
W miejscu, gdzie rosły młode dęby i brzozy, a leśna trawa była wyjątkowo wysoka i gęsta, dostrzegłam jakieś ukryte przed wzrokiem przypadkowych przechodniów kwiatki. Podeszłam, by przyjrzeć im się z bliska. To były fiołki, takie same jak te, które stały w wazoniku w mojej sypialni. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, komu chce się chodzić aż tutaj, żeby przynosić mi te kwiatki. Miałam pewne podejrzenia co do mojego syna i Abigail, ale oboje zaprzeczali i twierdzili, że to nie oni. Zerwałam kilka fiołków i zaczęłam wdychać ich słodki zapach. Pomyślałam o tej osobie, która mi je przynosi. Nie wiedziałam, kim ona jest, nie widziałam jej twarzy, ale wydawała mi się ona bliska.  
Czemu Lucjusz nie może być taki? Czemu nie może być czuły i kochający? Dlaczego traktuje mnie w ten sposób?  
Z rozmyślań wyrwały mnie głosy jakichś osób zbliżających się w moją stronę.  
\- Z ciebie to już żadnego pożytku nie będzie – rozpoznałam głos Luca. – Nawet nie wiesz, dokąd poszła.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie mogła pójść, panie Malfoy - usłyszałam znajome prychnięcie Gayli. - Ostatni raz, kiedy ją widziałam, była z panem. Siedziałam sobie cały czas nad strumykiem, skąd miałabym wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest?  
\- Lubi cię. Jesteście do siebie podobne. Pomyśl, gdzie byś poszła, gdybyś była na jej miejscu?  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała Abigail. - Ja znam takie miejsce. Często tam chodzę. Ale nie wiem, czy ciocia też je zna. Chyba nie... Możemy tam iść, panie Malfoy.  
\- Idziemy – rozkazał Lucjusz. - Że ty też możesz chodzić po tych lasach...  
Słyszałam, jak zbliżają się w moją stronę, słyszałam ich kroki na dróżce i trzask łamanych gałęzi. Odnaleźli mnie wyjątkowo szybko. Stałam pod dębem z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i z całą pewnością nie przypominałam tej arystokratki, którą byłam zazwyczaj. Miałam pobrudzoną szatę, a we włosy wpięłam te fiołki. Abigail pierwsza podbiegła do mnie i rzuciła mi się na szyję.  
\- Ciociu – powiedziała dziewczynka z wyrzutem. – Gdzie ty chodzisz? Poszłaś gdzieś, nic nam nie powiedziałaś. A mi się zaczęło nudzić bez ciebie. Chciałam ci coś pokazać. Koniecznie musisz to zobaczyć! – Gayla zaczęła mnie szarpać za rękaw szaty. - Chodź, to jest świetne!  
\- Narcyza nigdzie nie pójdzie – odezwał się Luc. - Nie będziesz jej mówić, co ma robić.  
\- A pan to niby może jej mówić, co ma robić, tak?  
\- Gayla! Ostrzegam cię! Ciągnęłaś mnie przez te chaszcze i zostawiłaś tam Dracona samego. Niech tylko nam coś zginie, to będziesz miała za swoje.  
\- Czemu ja? – zdziwiła się dziewczynka. - Ja przecież już tego nie pilnuję! A co pan mi zrobi, jak coś zginie? Wrzuci mnie pan do kwasu?  
\- Nie – powiedział Lucjusz chłodno. - Przećwiczę na tobie zaklęcie Cruciatus, panno impertynencka.  
Wiedziałam, że żartują, ale nie podobało mi się to. Zresztą nic nie mogłam powiedzieć, bo Luc jakoś nie kwapił się do tego, by się ze mną pogodzić. Może gdybym jeszcze była zdenerwowana, nie zależałoby mi na tym. Ale teraz, kiedy już się uspokoiłam, wyglądało to trochę inaczej.  
Myślałam nad tym, co Gayla chce mi pokazać. Oby nie kolejną owadożerną roślinę.  
\- Gayla, wracaj nad strumień.  
\- Nie chce mi się – dziewczynka usiadła na pniu i nie zamierzała z niego wstawać. - Tu jest tak ładnie. Nie chcę wracać do Dracona, on rozwalił moje żaby.  
\- Co zrobił? – zdziwiłam się. Co też nasza siostrzenica robiła z żabami? I po co?  
\- Rozwalił moje żaby – to była jedyna odpowiedź Gayli, jaką udało mi się usłyszeć.  
Dziewczynka westchnęła, zerwała pojedynczą trawkę i wstała z pnia.  
\- Idę do Dracona – oświadczyła. – Zgłodniałam. Mam nadzieję, że zostawił mi coś do jedzenia. A, panie Malfoy, czy mogę dokończyć ćwiczenie tego zaklęcia?  
Spodziewałam się, że Luc się nie zgodzi, choć nie miałam pojęcie, o jakie zaklęcie chodzi, ale on powiedział coś innego. I to mnie trochę zaskoczyło.  
\- Możesz – machnął ręką. - Tylko nie szalej. I nie używaj różdżki Dracona.  
\- Naprawdę mogę? – spytała Gayla, której różdżka wystawała z kieszeni szaty. - Nie żartuje pan?  
\- Nie, mówię poważnie. Idź i nie zawracaj mi głowy.  
\- Rety! Ale fajnie! – ucieszyła się Abigail, i zanim Luc zdążył ją powstrzymać, podbiegła do niego i pocałowała go w policzek. - Lecę do niego i zostawiam was samych! – krzyknęła i pobiegła w stronę strumienia.  
Dziewczynka reagowała z entuzjazmem, ale żeby zdobyć się na coś takiego? Chyba nie miała pojęcia, z kim ma do czynienia. Lucjuszowi to zachowanie niezbyt się spodobało. Kiedy Gayla odeszła wystarczająco daleko, wytarł sobie policzek dłonią.  
\- Smarkata nieznośna – skwitował.  
\- Coś mówiłeś? – spytałam. To były moje pierwsze słowa do niego od czasu tej nieszczęsnej kłótni.  
\- Nic – odwrócił się ode mnie i przeszedł się po polanie. Mruczał coś do siebie. Nie wiedziałam, co. Nawet nie chciałam wiedzieć.  
Drzewa szumiały, słońce mocno grzało i dookoła panowała niesamowita cisza. Tylko atmosfera na leśnej polanie była sztywna i napięta. Czułam, że słowo „przepraszam” nie przejdzie mu przez usta. To nie jest ten typ człowieka. Zawsze był taki chłodny i zamknięty w sobie. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, co tak naprawdę myśli.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać – przerwałam w końcu tę pełną napięcia ciszę, która stawała się nie do wytrzymania.  
\- Chyba nie mamy o czym – powiedział Luc, podchodząc do zwalonego pnia. – Jak tak lubisz Pannę Impertynencką, to zamieszkaj z nią.  
\- Nie – przerwałam mu.- Nie będę mieszkać tylko z nią, bo mam rodzinę. Ona jest tylko pod moją opieką. Fakt, przyzwyczaiłam się do niej, ale nie zasłania mi przecież całego świata!  
\- Trochę inaczej to wygląda, jak się na to patrzy z boku – stwierdził Lucjusz i usiadł na pniu. - Jesteś zachwycona tą dziewczyną! Nic tylko Gayla to, Gayla tamto! Mam tego dosyć.  
Ciekawe, czyżby był zazdrosny? O dwunastoletnią dziewczynkę? Nonsens. To czemu tak reaguje?  
\- To jest córka mojej siostry – przypomniałam mu. - Chyba mam prawo traktować ją, tak jak uważam? Czy tego też mi zabronisz?  
Nie odezwał się do mnie. Wyraźnie wiedziałam, że chcę mi coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Coś go powstrzymywało. No tak, nie był tak spontaniczny, jak Gayla, która przeważnie reagowała bardzo żywiołowo. Luc był raczej typem introwertyka. Proste słowa zazwyczaj z trudem przechodziły mu przez usta. Taki był i nie mogłam go zmienić. Nawet nie bardzo chciałam.  
\- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – zapytałam.- Może coś na temat tego, co się stało dobrą godzinę temu?  
\- A jak miałam się zachować? Gayla wyprowadziła mnie z równowagi.  
\- Jasne, ciebie to tak łatwo z równowagi wyprowadzić – powiedziałam cicho.- A potem odbijasz sobie na osobach, które nic ci nie zawiniły. Musiałam się tu przejść, bo po prostu potrzebowałam chwili spokoju. I chyba go znalazłam.  
\- Z Panny Impertynenckiej chyba będą ludzie – odezwał się Luc po chwili milczenia. - Jest co prawda trochę, hm, zdziczała, ale to jej z wiekiem minie. I ma w sobie coś z młodej damy – pamiętasz, jak jadła obiad w niedzielę? Prawdziwe arystokratyczne maniery. Dziś ćwiczyła zaklęcia usypiające na żabach. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałaś. Usypiała je i układała w rządku. Był już całkiem pokaźny, ale Draco go zniszczył. Zdenerwowało go to, że na nim też chce ćwiczyć.  
\- Ona to ma pomysły – roześmiałam się. - Najpierw zioła, potem węże, teraz żaby. Ciekawe, co będzie potem? Nietoperze wampiry? Zwodnice?  
Mówiłam o Gayli i nagle do mnie dotarło, że Luc zaczął się o niej inaczej wypowiadać. Czyżby to znaczyło, że…  
\- Nie odeślesz jej do sierocińca? – spytałam z pewnym wahaniem. Bałam się odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Jest denerwująca, ale bez niej byłoby nudno. A tak, coś się dzieje. Nie zawsze mi się to podoba, ale chyba do niej przywykłem.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak.  
Nie bardzo wiedziałam, co chce przez to powiedzieć; może próbował mnie przeprosić?  
\- Nari, jak będzie? Zgoda, czy nie? – z trudem wymawiał każde słowo. Tak, nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, by kogoś przepraszać. Zawsze uważał się za pana i władcę, a tu raptem coś takiego. Widać było, że ze sobą walczy. Może nie bardzo tego chciał, ale w końcu się zdobył.  
\- Zgoda – powiedziałam i podałam mu rękę. - A teraz chodźmy do dzieci. Mam nadzieję, że Gayla nie zniszczyła tam wszystkiego, tylko dlatego, że Draco zniszczył jej ułożony rządek uśpionych żab.  
\- Jeśli to zrobiła, dostanie Cruciatusa, zamiast lodów czekoladowych, które jej obiecałem. - Lucjusz wstał z pnia i otrzepał szatę. – Idziemy?  
\- Idziemy – odparłam. - Tylko bez Cruciatusów, bardzo cię proszę.  
Zostawiliśmy polankę i wróciliśmy do Gayli i Dracona. 

*~*~* 

Dzień, w którym odrodził się Czarny Pan był jednym z najgorszych w moim życiu. Już wcześniej wiedzieliśmy, że kiedyś to bez wątpienia nastąpi. W czasie tych wakacji, gdy odbywały się Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu śmierciożercy zaczęli się masowo ujawniać. Mój mąż również ucieszył się na widok Mrocznego Znaku pobłyskującego na nocnym niebie. To oznaczało, że jakiś śmierciożerca pokazał, że kogoś zabił. Zawsze tak robili, jednak od wielu lat nikt nie widział symbolu Sama Wiesz Kogo. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie zaczęli panikować...  
Parę miesięcy później Lucjusza zaczął piec znak na jego ramieniu. Jak sama wiesz, znaczyło to tyle, że Czarny Pan niedługo się odrodzi, i że wzywa go do siebie. Miała się skończyć moja sielanka. Tyle lat przeżyliśmy w spokoju, a teraz to miało się skończyć. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Lucjusz ponownie wstąpi w szeregi śmierciożerców. Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić, bo jak wiesz, nie liczył się z moim zdaniem. Po tym, jak wtedy pogodziliśmy się w lesie, bardzo rzadko był dla mnie czuły. Może w tamtym dniu, ktoś rzucił na niego jakiś urok? Bo jego zachowanie, wtedy, wydawało mi się, co najmniej nienaturalne. Taki perfidny śmierciożerca tak zdumiewająco miły dla swojej żony? To było nie do pomyślenia...  
Abigail miała silny dar przekonywania, ale nawet ona nie potrafiła nawrócić mojego męża. Lucjusz po prostu robił to, co mu się podobało i moją opinię miał za nic.  
Nadszedł ten czerwcowy dzień, kiedy na mugolskim cmentarzu Czarny Pan powrócił do życia. Mój mąż natychmiast się tam teleportował, jak tylko dostał wezwanie. Próbowałam go zatrzymywać, bez skutku. Musiał się tam pojawić, przecież nie mogło być inaczej!  
Przesiedziałam cały wieczór w swoim pokoju, do którego nie wpuściłam Gayli, pomimo jej błagań. Mój syn był jeszcze w szkole, ale nawet gdyby przebywał w domu i tak nie pozwoliłabym mu tam wejść. W tym dniu chciałam być sama.  
Abigail wyszła z dworu, zabierając ze sobą swego świergotnika, który został jej podarowany przez nauczycielkę Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Za parę dni miała zdawać egzaminy końcowe i powinna była się uczyć, a ona wolała wybrać się na wieczorną przechadzkę. Z jednej strony było to dobre dla mnie, bo zostałam sama, tak jak chciałam. Z drugiej natomiast martwiłam się o Gaylę, która miała już ukończone czternaście lat i była zdumiewająco samodzielna jak na swój wiek. Jednak cienko się ubierała i to przeważnie skutkowało u niej silnym przeziębieniem. Tym razem też niczego nie narzuciła na szatę, a przecież te noce czerwcowe były takie chłodne!  
Wyjęłam z mojego sekretarzyka pudełko ze starymi zdjęciami. Na nich wyglądaliśmy na szczęśliwą rodzinę. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy celowo nie robiliśmy takich min do obiektywu? Może chcieliśmy pokazać innym, że jesteśmy normalną rodzinką, która cieszy się każdym przeżytym wspólnie dniem? Jak wiemy było to kłamstwem, bo my już przestaliśmy ze sobą poważnie rozmawiać. Wymienialiśmy jedynie krótkie zdania podczas szybkich śniadań, ale o normalnych zwierzeniach nie było nawet mowy.  
Przeglądając te fotografie, zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać nad swoim małżeństwem z Lucjuszem. Czy to miało jeszcze jakiś sens? Lucjusz raz traktował mnie z szacunkiem, a kiedy indziej wyładowywał się na mnie za wszystkie swoje niepowodzenia. Tak jakbym to ja była ich przyczyną!  
Mój mąż skrzętnie ukrywał swoją prawdziwą naturę przede mną. Jednak ja w tym dniu zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, kim on jest naprawdę. Wiedziałam, ale mimo tego nie odeszłam. Trzymał mnie przy nim Draco, którego nie mogłabym zostawić i Abigail, nielubiana, lecz akceptowana przez Lucjusza. Jak sama widzisz, nie mogłam go opuścić, pomimo najszczerszych chęci. Za mocno byłam z nim związana, by to teraz zerwać.  
Ściągnęłam z palca swój pierścionek zaręczynowy, przypominając sobie ten dzień, w którym Lucjusz mi się oświadczył. I choć od początku wiedzieliśmy, że nasz związek był z góry ukartowany, byliśmy wtedy tacy szczęśliwi... Nie mogło to wszak trwać w nieskończoność i w tamtym dniu zaczęło się psuć. Bałam się, że dawne lata już do nas nie wrócą. Będziemy żyć nadal obok siebie, jak zupełnie obcy ludzie. Niedługo wszystko się rozsypie w drobny pył. Starałam się zachować o nim te dobre wspomnienia, nawet, jeśli było ich tak niewiele...  
Lucjusz wrócił do dworu dopiero nad ranem i zasnął na fotelu w swoim gabinecie. Nie miałam zamiaru podchodzić do niego i pytać, jak było na tym spotkaniu. Sama doskonale to wiedziałam. Znów się zaczną te spotkania przeznaczone dla elity, te morderstwa i tortury na zupełnie niewinnych ludziach, a po tym, jak otworzą bramy Azkabanu i wypuszczą wszystkich zamkniętych popleczników Sama Wiesz Kogo z Lestrange’ami na czele, dni mugoli będą policzone. Zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy Bella będzie chciała odwiedzić swoją córkę? 

*~*~* 

Wbrew moim obawom, nikt nie otworzył Azkabanu i nie wypuścił stamtąd wszystkich skazańców i dementorów. Prorok Codzienny pewnego dnia podał do publicznej wiadomości fakt, że ze strzeżonego więzienia uciekli śmierciożercy. Jak znam naszą siostrę, to ona była inicjatorką tego przedsięwzięcia. Bella uwielbiała dyrygować innymi, sama o tym wiesz najlepiej. Nie zjawiła się u nas i nie odwiedziła Gayli. Własna córka obchodziła ją tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg, albo jeszcze mniej. Fakt pozostawał faktem, Bellatrix nie chciała mieć z brązowowłosą i szarooką nastolatką nic wspólnego. Bycie okrutną śmierciożerczynią bardziej leżało w jej naturze, niż troska o własne dziecko. Czasem się zastanawiam, czemu kazała mi zajmować się Gaylą, skoro nigdy nie widziała jej na oczy, prócz tego momentu, gdy córeczka była zupełnie mała? Rudolf był pod jej pantoflem i nawet, jeśli przez chwilę pomyślał o odwiedzeniu córki, to Bella z pewnością szybko wybiła mu ten pomysł z głowy.  
Dziewczyna wcale nie była zawiedziona tym, że rodzice nie chcą jej odwiedzić. Parę lat temu wyrobiła sobie zdanie na ich temat na postawie tego, co jej powiedziałam. Nie interesowała się nimi i żyła w spokoju. Nikt jej nie przeszkadzał, nikt nie zmuszał do bycia śmierciożerczynią, mogła w spokoju się uczyć i zajmować swoimi roślinami. Bellę bardziej interesował los Czarnego Pana, niż własne dziecko, ale nasza siostra taka już była.  
Wkrótce zaczął się dla mnie okres samotnych dni spędzonych na wsłuchiwaniu się w śpiew świergotnika Abigail. Draco był w Hogwarcie, Lucjusz całymi dniami przebywał poza domem, a nauczycielka zielarstwa zabrała Gaylę na dwa miesiące do Francji, gdzie dziewczyna zajmowała się badaniem tamtejszej flory i fauny. Miały wrócić dopiero w czerwcu, na czas egzaminów naszej siostrzenicy.  
Zielono upierzony ptaszek Abigail pięknie śpiewał i jego pieśni w początkowym okresie były prawdziwą przyjemnością dla ucha, ale potem słuchając go można było dostać obłędu. Należało rzucić na ptaszka zaklęcie uciszające. Ja jednak tego nie uczyniłam. Wolałam wsłuchiwać się w jego śpiew. Przynajmniej nie myślałam o tym, że moje małżeństwo wisi na włosku.  
Wiosną znów dostałam swoje fiołki i zmieniłam podejrzenia, co do osoby, która mi je przynosiła. Nie mogli tego robić ani Gayla, ani Draco,gdyż nie było ich w domu. Myślałam o pewnym samotnym czarodzieju, który od lat mieszkał w Wiltshire. Co prawda niewiele o nim wiedziałam: nie miał żony i przebywał w domu tylko z wielkim, pręgowanym kotem. Gayla była z nim w dobrej komitywie, pewnie dlatego, że Lucjusz zabronił jej przyjaźnić się z mugolami z hrabstwa. Edward, bo tak miał na imię nigdy nas nie odwiedził, ale Abigail mawiała, iż to jest całkiem możliwe, że to on przynosi mi te fiołki. Nie spytała go jednak o to i ja też tego nie zrobiłam. Przez cały czas to pozostawało dla mnie tajemnicą, którą w końcu sama odkryłam.  
Oderwijmy się od kwiatków i mojego wielbiciela i wróćmy do mojego męża. Nadszedł czerwiec, wraz, z którym Abigail wróciła do domu, a Lucjusz dostał wezwanie do Departamentu Tajemnic, by tam odebrać przepowiednię związaną z Harrym Potterem i Czarnym Panem. Chłopak też został tam zwabiony i z tego, co było mi wiadomo, zaciągnął do Departamentu swoich przyjaciół. Wywiązała się z tego prawdziwa bitwa pomiędzy śmierciożercami, aurorami, a tymi dzieciakami.  
Resztę już znasz. Źle to się skończyło dla Lucjusza i pozostałych przebywających tam śmierciożerców. Zostali aresztowani i wtrąceni do tego Azkabanu. Pamiętam tę chwilę, gdy się o tym dowiedziałam, zupełnie tak, jakby to było wczoraj. Wiadomość o zamknięciu Lucjusza wybiła mnie z rytmu. Wiedziałam, że to skończy się dla niego źle, ale nie przypuszczałam, że nastąpi to tak szybko.  
I pomyśleć, że zaledwie dzień wcześniej siedział tu ze mną i rozmawiał tak, jak nie robił tego od bardzo dawna. Patrzyłam na jego zmęczoną twarz i wtedy coś zrozumiałam. Wiedziałam, że nigdy go nie opuszczę. Bez względu na wszystko.  
Tak się kończy moja opowieść, droga Andromedo. A nie, przepraszam, wcale się nie kończy. Nie powiedziałam ci przecież najważniejszego; tego, kto przynosił mi te fiołki. Jak myślisz, kto to mógł być? Abigail? Można było ją o to podejrzewać, jednak to nie ona. Draco również nie... Edward? On nigdy nie przestąpił progu naszej rezydencji. Skończyły ci się pomysły? Dobrze, nie będę cię dłużej trzymać w niepewności.  
O tym, od kogo dostawałam kwiatki, dowiedziałam się przez przypadek. Tamtego dnia wstałam wcześnie, a Lucjusza już nie było w pokoju. Słońce zaglądało przez szybę, a trawa dopiero zaczynała wyrastać. Nie było jeszcze wiosny w pełni, ale Abigail powiedziała mi, że w lesie już rosną fiołki. Myśląc, o tym, kiedy dostanę pierwszy wiosenny bukiecik kwiatków, wyszłam z sypialni i zeszłam na dół. Za drzwiami do ogrodu powietrze było przyjemnie chłodne. Za drzwiami do ogrodu czekał na mnie on. Byłam zdziwiona, pewnie nie bardziej od niego. Nie spodziewałam się, że tajemnica za chwile się wyjaśni. Spojrzałam na niego, nieco zdenerwowana. A on podszedł do mnie, uśmiechnął się, co nie było u niego częste i wręczył mi kwiatki. Pomyśleć, że tyle lat żyłam z nim pod jednym dachem i nie wiedziałam, że to on jest moim tajemniczym wielbicielem. Zresztą, nic na to nie wskazywało. Trzymając bukiecik w jednej ręce, drugą objęłam go za szyję i pocałowałam go.  
Bo to on mi przynosił te fiołki.  
Ten okrutny śmierciożerca.  
Mój mąż, Lucjusz Malfoy. 

*~*~* 

Andromeda Tonks, pożegnawszy się z siostrą, wracała do domu pod osłoną nocy. Wiatr szarpał gałęziami drzew i rozwiewał jej włosy, ale kobiecie było aż gorąco z emocji. Musiała ochłonąć. To było wprost nie do uwierzenia, ale było prawdą. Wiedziała, że Narcyza nie wymyśliła tego na poczekaniu. Pamiętała wyraz jej oczu, gdy mówiła o tych wszystkich szczęśliwych chwilach przeżytych ze swoim mężem. Dostrzegała to, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła.  
Starsza siostra Narcyzy miała wyrobione zdanie na temat Lucjusza. Było one równoznaczne z opinią porządnej części czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Zwyczajny śmierciojad i sadystyczny człowiek, który miał innych za nic.  
I to on przynosił Narcyzie te kwiaty? Gdyby Andromeda dowiedziała się tego od kogoś innego, zapewne uznałaby tę osobę za niespełna rozumu. Swojej siostrze jednak wierzyła.  
Kochający Lucjusz Malfoy... No, no, kto by pomyślał? 

*~*~* 

Narcyza stała przy oknie i patrzyła na ogród tonący w mroku. Wpatrywała się w bezlistne dęby i czarną ziemię, na której wiosną wyrośnie zielona trawa.  
Ile czeka ją godzin spędzonych w samotności? Bez syna, Abigail, która przebywała w Kanadzie i miała wrócić dopiero na Boże Narodzenie i bez Lucjusza?  
Dni będą płynęły tak monotonnie, bez żadnych niespodzianek. Czekało na nią wiele spędzonych samotnie minut. Wątpiła w to, że Lucjuszowi uda się opuścić Azkaban. Chociaż, już słyszało się o przypadkach ucieczek. Najpierw Syriusz, potem śmierciożercy pod przewodnictwem Belli. Wolała jednak, żeby nie uciekał – jeszcze będzie poszukiwany i wsadzą go z powrotem do Azkabanu … Sama zacznie interweniować o to, by zwolnili go przedterminowo. A nuż jej się uda? Byłaby wtedy taka szczęśliwa... Znów wróciłby do nich minione dni i poznaliby siebie od nowa.  
Ogień w kominku zgasł, a Narcyza nawet tego nie dostrzegła. Wiedziała, że musi zrobić wszystko, żeby wydostać męża z więzienia. Nie będzie tu siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Jutro tam pójdzie i poprosi o widzenie się z nim. Musi mu pomóc, dla jego dobra. Lucjusz był taki, jaki był, ale cały czas pozostawał jej mężem. On był tym, któremu oddała swoje serce, on poprowadził ją po poplątanych ścieżkach losu. W jego oczach potrafiła ujrzeć to, czego nie dostrzegali inni. Drugą stronę jego mrocznej natury. Tak mocno ukrywaną przed światem...  
Wyjęła pergamin, kałamarz i pióro, i zapaliła świeczki w ozdobnych lichtarzach, po czym zaczęła pisać list do pracowników Azkabanu. Musi uzyskać zgodę na odwiedzenie Lucjusza! Wkrótce potem na nocnym, zachmurzonym niebie widać było sowę uszatą lecącą na północ z kopertą w dziobie.  
Narcyza zdmuchnęła świeczki i położyła się do łóżka. Długo leżała w satynowej pościeli, wsłuchując się w wiatr za oknem. Na jej łóżko padało blade światło księżyca. Nie mogła zasnąć. Kiedy w końcu jej się udało, śniła o swoim mężu i o tym, że być może kiedyś znów się zobaczą i nie będą sobie obcy. Marzyła o tym, by wiosną znów jej przyniósł bukiecik fiołków. 

koniec


End file.
